Those Who Judge
by Mika Achizume
Summary: Parody of 'The Decendants of Darkness'. Have you seen the anime? Well this is how the 'Adminestry of Hades' really operates. Are you crazy enoughe to join. Well your always welcome. But on one condition, you have to die first.


**Himaru:** Welcome to our gothic, angst, horror, drama, romance, religious fic!

**Mika: **There is violence in this chapter so be warned.

'Twas an early morning. An elderly woman walked 'long the streets on her daily business. But she was ignorant of the danger stalking her. It was the hour of awakening. When the morning birds woke and markets opened. A darkly clad man, hiding in the alleyway just ahead, waited for the perfect prey. The woman passed on by the alleyway not noticing him. The streets were becoming more crowded, but the bold character came out of his hiding place and followed yards behind the woman.

Atop a nearby building I watched the pathetic humans. I detested the evil of humanity and was not about to let the scum get away with his evil intentions. Unafraid of being seen; because I couldn't be seen, I walked off the edge of the building and quickly fell thirty-six stories. Then levitating inches above the ground I slowly floated to the pavement; my shoes making a soft clicking sound. The layered fabrics of my cloak flowing behind me, as if being forced afloat by the wind on this windless day. The man charged forward, like a cheetah, pulling out his gun and bombarded the elderly woman with a barrage of heavy metals. Humans are so predictable. I had already set up a rejecting plane or force field if you will; sheltering the woman as she ducked, protecting her head with her hands. The bullets smashed against the plane with sharp metallic sounds and fell to the ground, flattened into uneven discs. Perplexingly the thug jabbed his arm forward and did what most thieves always do if it's the last thing they do. He grabbed the elderly woman's silver hand purse and darted away. Why did he want to run away? He didn't know that I was here, that I existed. He didn't know that I would hurt him. Yet…he wanted to escape, live. But for what? Is this all he was going to do with his life? Committing crimes, sin, and not repenting it?

I followed him singing. A song that; though I do not remember when I learned it or who taught it to me, was close to my heart. As I followed him with inhuman speed. "Careful what you do." slowly I sang. " Cuz GOD is watching your every move." I sped up the words. "Hold my hand in the dark street. For if, you do I know that I'll be safe." I sang as an octagonal spiritual ring encircled the midpoint of my fingers. "Even if I'm far away and alone. I can be sure that you'll find me there." I rammed my hand flatly into the middle of his back pushing his soul from his body. "This I know." Darting ahead to the disembodied soul I jumped in front of it. "You draw me close for a while, so quiet. You tell me everything." I sang placing my fingers to the chest cavity drawling a sealing symbol on his soul. Then with an invisible force pushed it back to it's body. I was in fact moving so fast that time had slowed down for me and the time going by had only been a fraction of a second.

I continued my song with child-like amusement "If I forget what you say, then you'll come to me, and tell me again." I spun in circles till I reached the curb. The shredded ends of my cloak, like the black shadows themselves, splayed out as if to imitate the rays of the sun. As I reached the curb a tour bus had turned the corner and was heading my way. With claws like thin blades; as the bus passed me I scratched it and with the sound of metal on metal, left gaping black festering wounds in it's side; invisible to the human eye. "Yes you'd tell me once again." It passed me.

The thief in order to escape crossed the road, oblivious to the 3-ton death wish racing toward him at alarming speeds. "But what happens when, I know it all then what should I do after that?" The sounds of distant screaming and the splatter of blood rang in the morning. Still invisible to the human eye I grabbed the elderly woman's purse the thief had dropped. "What then?" Walking around the corps; that was now gathering an attentive crowd, I came back to the elderly woman changing back to my human form. "Here you go ma'm I do believe this belongs to you." She took her purse back barley paying any attention to me; still terrified of the crash she had just seen. But there was nothing to worry about. The only injured human was the thief for no one else deserved to die.

"Pure human. That is what the world is."

"Bye guys!" said Tailor as she waved happily to her friends before turning back to her walk-home-with pal Anna. Exiting the school campus and walking down through the alleyway Tailor remembered. "Oh, sun of a… I forgot my track shoes in the locker room!" she admitted. "No problem, we'll just go back." Anna offered, already turning around.

"No, no. You've got a big family reunion you need to help your mom get ready for and she wouldn't be less than a bitch if you were late." Tailor concluded to Anna in a lecturing voice. "Yeah, guess your right. Sorry." Anna apologized, feeling bad for making her friend walk home alone. Tailor turned back towards school and started on her way. "No prob." she said nonchalantly. "Ok see you tomorrow. I'll text you" Anna responded. "I'll respond." Tailor yelled over her shoulder causing Anna to chuckle.

Packing her track shoes into her almost empty backpack she lifted her leg to kick her locker closed. Tailor flipped the padlock in her hand slipped it into the lock hole; making a soft click and the mechanisms worked together to insure the safety of it's Lockie

Outside the very forces of nature were being forced against their will. A black figure stood atop the school building and raised their arm as if to touch the setting sun. "Set in the red of the sky. Give yourself to me freely and fall. Under my power I will that it be so. And Sister Moon, rise above that of your brother and take your rightful position in the sky." The Moon became red with wrath and quickly followed her brother as he descended behind the distant hills. Looking down she saw her adversary. A tall well fit blonde girl. Blue eyes that shimmered brightly even in the Darkness. She looked up at the red moon with concerned eyes; one hidden by diagonal bangs. I could jus' barely hear her from my perch. "Wha- its only 4:15! It can't be dark already!" she exclaimed after checking her cell phone. To use my full powers I used the gift of shadows and the Darkness adorned me with black wings.

"It can't be dark already!" I put my Black Berry back in the side of my shoulder bag and looked ahead. The shadows. The moon shown through the trees and over the school illuminating the ground. The shadows of leaves fought for space as an ominous wind passed by. That's when I saw it. Another figure above my own; still as if encrypted into the ground by the shadows.

For the first time I was running for my life. I had looked up and behind me. Some girl; like a picture from a comic book. Black hair, grey skin, blood…red…eyes. So unreal. As I ran I looked over my shoulder. She was gone. I stopped and turned abruptly on my heels. Now instead of looking up I leveled my vision and she was standing upright on the ground 40 yards away. 30 feet she had to have fallen and she was fine.

A step…

Another…

Another…

Another…

Another, faster now…

Walking became fast walking, became running towards me. A flash of light: Red because it reflected the light of the moon.

I, gasping, sat up with a pounding ache in my chest. The blue fleecy sheet fell around my waist and my disheveled hair stuck to my glistening forehead. Sheathed in a mourning dew-like sweat I shook slightly. A loud sudden ringing bashed against my eardrums and sent me to the floor with a shriek. I got up with a groan and sat on the edge of my bed. I pushed the alarm off button. I sighed.

Credits:

**Himaru: **The song I was singing

Title: Misa's Song

Japanese version title: Misa no uta

Anime: Death Note

Singer: Misa

**Himaru: **We worked hard on this so please Review!

**Mika: **Mika feels that she will love continuing this story. ^^


End file.
